Illusion
by Serria Spell23
Summary: Sequel to Straitlaced. After convicting Jessup, Danny and Jo plan their wedding. However, Jessup has decided that he can't let Jo and Lucy go that easily. Will the false sense of security fade too quickly? And will Jessup manage to get what he desires? And will the suspicions of their co-workers drive Danny and Jo closer together or farther apart? Read and Review! Don't Steal!
1. Torn

**Hey, this the sequel to _Straitlaced. _Sorry the first chapter is a little short but hope you enjoy it. I don't own _A Few Good Men _or any characters they belong to Aaron Sorkin. I only own the plot and OCs. By the way, I figured I'd let Danny and Jo get promoted in the years since the last story. She's now a Captain and he's a ****Lieutenant Commander. Read and Review and tell me what you think. Reviews keep me updating :) Thanks~Serria Spell23. Jo's 34 and Danny's 32 :)**

* * *

**Ch.1-**_Torn_

_4 years later_

"Kaffee," I sighed, "do you think it's a good idea that we postponed the wedding for this long?"

"Well, Joanne, we really didn't have much of a choice." It was around 10 p.m. and Danny and I were curled up in bed, multiple wedding catalogs in front of us.

I groaned. "Yes, I know because we couldn't risk them finding out," I replied, my voice tired.

My fiance's trademark cocky tone entered his voice. "I thought _you _did not care, Jo?" I covered my face with my hands, a blush creeping into my complexion. Punching him teasingly in the arm, I grinned.

"Personally, I don't but we still have to side-step the rules." Danny stroked my cheek, cradling my face in his hands. He kissed my mouth, threading his fingers into my hair.

"We managed to evade the relegations four years ago, Joanne. We'll do it again, I promise." I shook my head, glancing down at our entwined hands dejectedly.

"Kaffee, listen to me. We can't run forever not with the wedding approaching. I love you however I don't want to live a lie." He frowned, confusion clouding his features.

"So what are you saying, Jo? You aren't having second thoughts, are you," my co-worker prodded gently. I nestled closer to him and rolled my eyes, my fingers lazily stroking his brown hair calmingly.

"Of course not, Danny I'm just saying that we have to look at this practically. I know we've been dancing around the issue of which of us is resigning our commission…we must decide, Kaffee." Nowadays, I only called my friend by his surname if I particularly demanded his attention. It was my secret weapon to make him see my point of view—or in this case—reason.

He got up and started to pace. "Jo," my fiancé said tentatively, "I can't allow you to sacrifice your promising career for me."

"I admire your chivalry, Danny but one of us has to."

"Jo, please…"

I exhaled loudly, getting off the bed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Kaffee, honestly, shut it. You're too self-sacrificing, too noble."

My co-worker smirked. "Well, isn't that why you fell in love with me in the first place?" he mumbled, resting his chin on the top of my head. I sighed, trying to fight against the calming effects of Danny's embrace.

"Yes, however in this situation those personality traits are so damn irritating! Couldn't you _ever _let someone else take the fall? Let me save you for once?" It would allow me more time with Lucy."

* * *

"Mommy," a little voice called. I turned to see my four-year-old daughter, Lucy standing in the doorway. I knelt down in front of her, picking her and bringing her over to the bed.

"What is it, sweetie? You should be asleep it's past your bedtime." I smoothed her hair away from her forehead tenderly. "Do you not feel well?"

My daughter paled. "Kinda but that's not what woke me up, she replied, hugging me. "I heard you and Uncle Danny fighting."

Kaffee ruffled her dark waves. "We're not fighting it's more like a lovers' quarrel." I shot him an incredulous look that he knew too well. He chuckled as he read the subtext 'a lovers' quarrel, Kaffee, seriously she's four!'

Lucy hugged me nearer, her eyelids drooping slightly. I pulled back the covers and let her crawl under them. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You do feel a little warm, Lu, why don't you just go back to sleep. We'll be right here."

She nodded, covering her mouth, shielding a yawn. "Okay, Mommy, night."

* * *

Danny wrapped his arm around my shoulder, gazing into my eyes. "I'm sorry, Joanne. This shouldn't be that big of an issue you're right one of us has to do it, it's as simple as that," he said apologetically.

"I know especially now that our clients are noticing…I guess we can no longer deny or resist our chemistry." I cracked a smile as I finished speaking, my eyes lighting up. Leaning over, my co-worker pecked the corner of my mouth, making my grin widen. "What was _that _for?"

"Does there have to be a reason? I love you, Jo."

"I love you too, Danny."

My fiancé chuckled. "You know, when I met you I never could have pictured you surviving something like the ordeal four years ago. Like many people, I, too underestimated you."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what do you think now, Kaffee?" I questioned, my gaze burning into his. Damn! He knew I wanted an answer but the intensity of my eyes made speech impossible.

"I think you are one of the strongest people I know and anyone else who's met you would agree. You possess an inner strength that rivals the malice of our adversaries. I smirked, caressing my friend's cheek, my head falling onto his shoulder.

"You flatter me, Commander," I muttered, my breath tickling his face. "How sweet." Calling attention to our recently promoted ranks stung, even if it was unintentional and fueled by banter. All the more reason to decide who was resigning.

"Well, I'm pleased that I am still able to, Captain." I pushed my thoughts from my mind. It always felt Danny and I had bounties on our heads we were constantly in the spotlight. The co-workers that didn't suspect something now raised their eyebrows or turned their noses up in disgust. How attentive he was to me while in interrogation proved it, my friend no longer felt the need to respect professional boundaries. If a client made a pass at me he'd instantly defended me, placing his hand on my shoulder and whispering in my ear.

Of course this never upset us but it did some of our co-workers. They obviously did not approve but they hadn't even bothered to get the full story—ranging from my sexual assault to Jessup stalking me and of course, the threats—some of them carried out, some not. I shuddered, blinking back tears, remembering the one threat I wished he had not gone through with—shooting Danny.

No one understood, no one else cared to. All they saw were two JAG officers in direct violation of the rules. They weren't _required _to dig deeper into the circumstances.

"Joanne, are you okay?" Kaffee asked, waving a hand in front of my trance-like expression.

"Yeah, fine." The statement was a blatant lie and I knew it. My mind seemed as if it were drowning among the endless confusion that I attempted ignore.

"What's wrong, Jo"

I turned away from my co-worker, crossing my arms over my chest. "Why is everyone treating us like outcasts?"

He laughed the slightest amount, placing a hand on my back. "Not _everyone _is."

I grimaced, instinctively drawing comfort from the touch. "I know however Sam and Laurie don't really count because they were aware of our relationship since it started. I am referring to outside influences for example clients and other co-workers. Why can't they understand, Danny?"

My friend gently pulled me to his chest, kissing my forehead. "People often don't trust what cannot be explained, Joanne. It's human nature we're skeptical, don't worry we'll fight this like we do everything—together."

I believed him within a second—then again I _always _did—I just hoped he was right that we could conquer the discrimination unscathed. Even if it meant sacrificing what we both had worked so hard to accomplish.


	2. Advice & Disagreements

**Hey, here's chapter 2 sorry for the wait. Lucy's sick with the flu and Danny seeks Laurie's advice. I don't own _A Few Good Men _or any characters. I only own the plot and the OCs. As always, read and review and tell me what you think. Reviews keep updating :) ~Thanks Serria Spell23.**

**A/N: Beware this chapter is tense also _Perfect _by Hedley is Danny and Jo's theme at this point. Sorry if you hate me lol. **

* * *

**Ch.2-**_Advice &amp; Disagreements _

In the morning at work, I sat in my office my eyes scanning the documents in front of me. I appeared busy to the untrained eye but in reality I was simply aching for a distraction. I sighed, rubbing my temples. The door opened as my new superior, Colonel Eli Conroy stepped inside, knocking softly. He had been assigned shortly after Jessup's conviction so far he at least acted civil toward me.

I glanced up from the file on my desk. "Yes, Sir, what is it?"

"Captain, I know you're busy but can you at least _try _to keep a better eye on your daughter? Why did you bring her today anyway shouldn't be she in school?"

I rose to my feet, catching sight of Lucy trying to hide behind him. "Lucy Beatrice Galloway," I said, "I thought told you to stay with your aunt in the clinic and rest. Where did you run off to?"

She shrugged, lunging into my arms. "I was there, Mommy, Aunt Lauren said I could find you." I rolled eyes I didn't buy it for a second.

"Fine, you can stay however try to get some sleep." I carried my daughter to the couch that I had in my office. I pulled the blanket off the back and draped it over her, bending down to kiss her hair. Here, Lu take these." I took out a bottle of _Children's Tylenol _from my pocket, tapping the recommended dosage for Lucy's age group into my palm. I handed her the unopened water bottle on my desk. Sitting up a little, she swallowed the pills quickly, laying down, her head resting on the arm.

"You never answered my question, Captain?" Colonel Conroy said.

I put my hands on my hips. "I would have thought the reason was obvious by now, Sir. She's caught a bug probably the flu. I couldn't force her to attend school if she wasn't feeling well." My superior nodded walking to the door. I saluted him quickly as he exited the room, turning my attention to Lucy. Sitting beside her aching body, I soothed her to best of my ability. "It'll be okay, sweetie, illnesses don't last forever it just takes time, fluids and rest," I muttered, stroking her hair.

The four-year-old opened her eyes, attempting—and then failing—to lift her head. "Mommy, my head hurts so bad!" I ruffled her dark hair, pushing it away from her forehead, touching the back of my hand to its slightly damp skin. Lines of worry crossed my face.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I answered Lucy's question. "It's called a headache, Lu, it's a symptom of the flu. However, it will go away soon, I promise the medicine should help."

"I love you, Mommy," my daughter said, starting to drift off.

"I love you too, Lu."

* * *

Danny entered my office with a gentle knock—which I knew he only did to keep up pretenses and formality—but even still the simple gesture left a bitter taste in my mouth—reminding me that we were star-crossed and that the relationship we yearned to achieve was unattainable.

"Hi, Jo, how's Lucy doing?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"Better I suppose I gave her some _Tylenol _about five minutes ago but we still need to get her fever down. Can you go ask Laurie for a cold wet cloth, please and tell her that we need her advice?"

My co-worker nodded. "Sure, Jo."

* * *

Kaffee walked into the hall and through the clinic door. My sister met his troubled gaze. "What's the matter, Danny?" He began to pace again, permitting his bottled frustration to seep out.

"One, Jo asked me to get a wet cloth so we could lower Lucy's fever and two it's this whole issue about one of us resigning. In my opinion, we should not feel guilty we did _not _do anything wrong."

"I _know_, Danny but it's still illegal you have to think of this rationally," his would-be sister-in-law persisted, handing him the damp cloth resting on the sink. "It will only tear you and Jo apart if you too act stubborn."

My fiancé sighed. "Love is _not_ sensible, Laurie, it's anything but…and don't tell me tell your sister she's one being stubborn!" She rolled her eyes in annoyance, peeved that we couldn't work out our own problems.

"I am _not _an 'engagement'counselor, Danny. You love Jo go talk to her you two should be to solve your own issues. Christ! That's what _marriage _is all about."

He grimaced, "Unless you have differing opinions," he replied sourly. My sister raked her finger through her dark hair, irritation reaching the breaking point.

"Especially if you _have_ differing opinions, Kaffee. You won't agree all the time you must be willing to compromise." Laurie put her hand to her forehead, sighing resignedly, "Just…go."

Danny lifted an eyebrow. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Fine."

* * *

After my friend left the room, Sam walked over to her leaving the shadowed area of the wall, where he'd stood listening to their conversation. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm frustrated," Lauren answered, "why can't they act like adults and figure this out by themselves? It's not that hard!" Our co-worker chuckled hugging my sister gently.

"They're just too hardheaded, Laurie. Danny and Jo will eventually come to their senses."

"Before it's too late?" she muttered, "or will they let a petty augment overshadow what they have?"

* * *

I knelt beside the couch, whispering soothing words against Lucy's flaming cheek. Kaffee reappeared in the doorway a moment later, I tensed which—as a reaction—was quite uncharacteristic when he entered a room. Usually, the tension ebbed out of my muscles—now however it seemed to have developed a permanent residence. I refused to even spare him a glance, feigning immersion in my task.

"Did you get the cloth, what did Laurie have to say," I said shortly, coldness frosting my voice.

"She thinks we're both stupid, Jo."

"_You're _the one that's stupid, Kaffee!" The authoritative tone of my voice stung, reminding my co-worker of the time before he had broken through my shell.

"Look in the mirror, Joanne. You just can't handle the fact you _might _have to give up the career that you have worked so hard for." I thanked God Lucy was asleep she did not need to hear any of this. I cradled my face in my hands, frustration-fueled tears spilling onto my palms.

My eyes snapped up to meet my fiance's. "Danny, shut the _hell _up," I hissed dangerously, "just give me the damn cloth and get out of here!"

"Fine, Jo if that's what you want." My heart ached as I stared after his retreating form, my mouth not able to speak the words I truly desired to say. I sighed, placing the cloth on my daughter's forehead and walking to my desk. An untouched pile of mail laying on its corner. As I began sifting through it, my heart nearly stopped.

I did not need this right now not given the state of things. The rational side of me deteriorated. I didn't know what to do.


	3. Desires & Obstacles

**Hi, sorry it took so long school's been crazy. I don't own _A Few Good Men _or any characters. I only own the OCs (Lauren, Lucy, Colonel Galloway, Colonel Eli Conroy and Laurie and Jo's mother) and the plot. Hope you like this chapter and thanks to my friend, Kurt for proofreading :) Jessup sends Jo a letter and her and Danny find themselves in an interesting situation. As always read and review and tell me what you think. Reviews keep me updating :) Thanks~Serria Spell23. **

* * *

**Ch.3-**_Desires &amp; Obstacles _

Staring at the letter clutched tightly in my shaking hands, I was tempted to call out for Danny. However my throat constricted, preventing even a whimpered cry. I covered my face, soft sobs finally breaking through my barriers. I didn't pride myself on losing control of my emotions but there was no excuse.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I swore under my breath. Cautiously, I tore open the envelope and read Jessup's message.

_Commander,_

_ Oh, I know full well you have been promoted although I can't grasp the reason why they thought you were worthy of one. Sleeping with Kaffee has to have blackened your record in some way—unless they are totally blind to that aspect of your relationship—or for that matter—your relationship in general. I am not giving up this case. You may not believe it but I actually find this game of cat and mouse quite enticing… _

* * *

Bile rose in my throat as I clamped a hand to my mouth. "Danny," I called weakly. My fiancé stood casually in the doorway of my office, coldness still tainting his eyes.

"What?!" The tone of his voice caught me off guard, the steely edge piercing my heart as I sat behind my desk, attempting to convince myself that I did not _need _Kaffee's support. Thrusting the letter at him, my hand continuing to tremble, I avoided his eyes. My co-worker walked over to the desk, cradling my hands in his; rubbing calming circles onto the backs of mine. "Joanne, what's the matter?" he said in a calmer voice, "I'm sorry, my tone was uncalled for."

"No Danny, it's my fault. I overreacted, I'm sorry," I replied. "Now to the matter at hand. Jessup sent me a letter and in it I think he's flirting with me." My complexion turned green, my mind conjuring up images I preferred to forget.

"What! Are you sure, Jo? You know he doesn't have the right to flirt with you, not since we had him convicted."

I rolled my eyes. "You think that makes a difference, Kaffee? It doesn't. Jessup's only goal is to psychologically torture me using his weapon of choice—mind games."

Danny met my uncertain expression—a combination of invincibility and frailty. He opened his arms without requiring an initiation from me. I accepted the almost telepathic response, settling into his embrace, allowing his presence to ease my nerves.

"It's alright, he won't hurt you anymore. I love you, Joanne."

I smiled, wrapping my arms around my friend's neck, kissing his cheek. "I love you too, Danny." He took my gentle kiss as an invitation and found my lips. Giggling slightly, my fingers weaved into his hair as our kiss intensified. My fiancé traced my jawline with the burning caress of his mouth. I moaned, breathlessly, forcing myself to remain focused. "Danny, I don't think we should be doing _this _in here."

He chuckled. "Lucy's asleep, she'll never know."

I sighed, "That _wasn't _my point," I answered, gesturing toward the cameras mounted from ceiling positioned at either corner of the office.

"I see, they watch you like a hawk."

"Mhm…I bet they'd just love to record an illicit sexual escapade when I'm supposed to be working," I commented huskily, my heartbeat quickening and thudding loudly in my ears. "Don't tempt me, Kaffee, _please_!" My face flushed as I tried to fend off the desire currently immobilizing my reasoning. Danny gazed into my eyes, his fingers dancing across my cheek, the gesture acting as the catalyst for the urges that I desperately attempted to suppress.

"I am not doing anything, Joanne, it is you denying what you truly want. That's what is causing you to suffer." His lips formed into a seductive smirk that made my knees weak. The hushed tone of his voice nearly caused me to lose what fragile composure I still had intact. Damn him!

"It doesn't matter what I _want_, Danny. It can't happen…not here." My fiancé shook his head, a teasing grin on his features. My fingers firmly anchored themselves within his messy brown hair, reinforcing the notion that I did not want to move and was perfectly content.

"You're contradicting yourself, Jo. You _do _realize that?" he whispered, wrapping me in a strong embrace.

I shivered visibly, cursing the fact that my control was diminishing. "Damn it, Danny, let me go! I've told you before this can't happen. It would certainly blow our cover if Colonel Conroy caught us in a passionate embrace.

My friend raised his eyebrow. "You mean like right now, Joanne." His trademark cocky tone had returned. Damn! He knew just how to weaken my defenses.

I scowled, trying to push away from the close proximity of Kaffee's body. My face pained as another layer of resistance vanished in front of him. "Shut up," I growled, "you know how _that _tone affects me. It will only serve to make me more susceptible to your advances."

Danny smirked, a curse fell my slightly parted lips, my face blushing ardently. Carefully removing my hat, he inched toward them, brushing an errant piece of black hair behind my ear gently but precisely. My fiancé knew _exactly_ where to touch to send me reeling. "Well, isn't that what you _want_, Jo?" he questioned sarcastically. Sighing, I rested a finger on his lips, the lust between us was boarding on its boiling point.

"Yes, it is but Kaffee we must think of the repercussions we can't only act on impulse alone. What would happen in response to this?"

"Joanne, I love you, however sometimes you are way too logical…this isn't a logical subject it's a 'do you want me to kiss you?' type."

I groaned, "Of course I do, Danny but…" My hand swept the area of my office in an encompassing gesture, calling to mind the cameras again. "Need I remind you that we're being watched?"

"Oh I'm sure Laurie and Sam would be more than willing to assist us in 'disabling' the cameras.

"Danny! Please tell me you are _not _thinking of breaking them," I cried, my mouth falling open as I gasped softly.

"No, don't worry only obstructing their view a little. So none of our co-workers or Conroy see anything."

* * *

I shook my head, a slight smile spreading across my face. "Um…Laurie, can you come in here?" My voice went up an octave as Danny nuzzled his lips along the side of my neck. She giggled, standing in the doorway, looking at me wrapped in Kaffee's arms and half pinned to my desk.

"Christ, I'm not interrupting anything, am I," she asked sarcastically

"No unfortunately, not _yet. _That's actually why I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I'm not sure there's much I can do, Jo." I shot my sister an embarrassed glare, blood creeping into my complexion.

My fiancé chuckled, "We need Sam's and your help with two things. One take Lucy to the clinic or just out of here we wouldn't want her exposed to this. And two can you possibly find a way to disable the cameras?"

Lauren put her hands on her hips. "Sam and I can try. What the hell! When did they install them?"

Rolling my eyes, I shrugged. "I don't know, sis…maybe they were always here, the point is that as long as they're recording we lack privacy," I replied," feeling Danny brush my neck with his lips again.

"Point taken, Jo, however you seem to have forgotten a simple, nearly painless alternative just go back to my place."

I gasped at the contact, trying maintain my sanity. "Wouldn't it look even more suspicious if I randomly left in the middle of the day?"

Possibly but sis you are going to crack any minute. Of course if it's what you want Sam and I will cover the cameras."

I grinned. "Thanks, Laurie."

"No problem, Jo." She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Striding into Sam's office, she effortlessly shut his door and leaned against his desk. Our co-worker barely glanced up, keeping his eyes glued to his paperwork.

"Yes, Laurie," he asked, meeting my sister's gaze.

"How did you know it was me?" He smiled, a chuckle tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You're the _only _person who shuts the door after they enter. I'm curious is that just force of habit or are you trying to convey something subtly?"

Lauren blushed, an indulgent grin touching her lips. "I actually came to ask you a favor, Sam. Danny and Jo have gotten themselves into an 'interesting' situation and now they require our help to cover it up…which reminds me I have to rescue Lucy so that she isn't scarred for life."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Danny is seducing your sister, isn't he?"

* * *

Laurie nodded, tiptoeing back into my office and scooping up her niece from the couch then closing and locking the door. Cradling the little girl to her shoulder, she stroked her hair. "It's okay, Lu. Sam, can you carry her as we walk to the security office? She should wake soon I think her fever's down at least for now."

"Sure, Lauren," our friend replied, taking Lucy in his arms. After a few minutes, we arrived at our destination. The four-year-old stirred, blinking her tired, brown eyes.

"Aunt Lauren, where are we and what are you doing?"

"The security office and we're doing something for your mother," my sister answered, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Oh, what kind of thing?"

Sam smiled good-naturedly at Lucy, rubbing her back soothingly. "Something you should never do." He heard my sister grumble from over by the controls. Putting my daughter down in an empty chair, our co-worker stood by her side. "What is the matter, Laurie?" Sam stroked her arm nonchalantly, lending support.

My sister seemed unfazed by his gentle touch, mumbling a response under her breath. "Jo better appreciate this."

Our friend laughed. "I'm sure she will…oh and while we are on the subject of that…you owe me twenty bucks."

Laurie blinked, her mouth forming into a confused frown, "Wait…what…oh _that _bet, here." She handed him a twenty dollar bill, an amused smirk gracing her features. Resting her free hand on Sam's arm, she typed in the code to suspend recording to my office cameras. Our co-worker cast her weird look, brow arching upward.

"And how is it you acquired this information?" he asked, "I thought it was classified?"

Lauren shrugged casually, "Well let's just say, Conroy values me more than Jessup did…he trusts me unlike his predecessor."

Sam shook his head. "Ah."

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny's lips were inches from my own. "I believe it's safe now, Danny," I breathed, "the cameras seemed to have stopped recording." I glanced out of the corner of my eye, checking that the tell-tale red light had dimmed. It had. Smiling, my fiancé needed no further invitation and captured my mouth with his. This time I did not hold back I let him undo a few buttons of my jacket and slid it to the floor. He teased me as he loosened the set on my blouse. Playfully hitting him on the arm, I sighed. "Kaffee, please you've baited me enough, stop it."

He chuckled, "As you wish, Joanne."

"Danny, I do have one request be gentle with me, please."

"I would never imagine of being anything but with you, Jo, I promise." I gave into him and didn't feel an ounce of guilt for my actions. I would not let Jessup and our co-workers poison me into thinking that our love was criminal. It wasn't and would never be they were just too blind to see it.


	4. Bread Crumbs

**Hey, here's chapter 4. Finally got over my writer's block for this story but this chapter didn't go as planned so bare with me. I don't own _A Few Good Men _or any characters. I only own the plot and the OCs. As always, read and review and tell me what you think. Reviews keep me updating :) Jo and Danny discuss Jessup's letter. Sam and Laurie voice their concerns to each other.**

* * *

**Ch.4-**_Bread Crumbs_

I rolled over to look into Danny's eyes, grinning from ear to ear. I sighed, pecking him on the cheek. He pulled me closer, adjusting my blouse on my shoulders.

"You might want to make yourself more presentable, Joanne in case Conroy decides to check in here."

I rested my hands against his bare chest incitingly and put a fingertip to my lips. "I could say the same about you, Danny," I chided, "of course I suppose that Conroy would be less shocked at seeing you half-naked as opposed to me." Combing my fingers through my free hair lazily, I glanced at my fiancé shyly. "Help me?" He nodded, starting to redo the buttons adorning my uniform shirt, pausing every so often to take in my expression and to steady his trembling hands.

After a few moments, Kaffee finished breathing a calming breath. "There good as new, Jo," he said, stroking my hair.

"Thanks, Danny, you weren't nervous, were you? They're just buttons." I smirked, running my fingers through my dark waves again.

"No, course not, Jo. I was just being vigilant…the door could open at any moment," he replied, ruffling his hair carelessly as part of his cover—the cocky, arrogant attorney that didn't a give a damn. However, in truth it was my opinion that he valued above all others and he'd come to rely on it. The smart remarks often infuriated him though Danny accepted their advice with a grain of salt.

I stroked my fingers across my fiancé's cheek. "It seems we still can't be honest with our feelings. Your hands are shaking you're more aroused than you want to admit."

"Perhaps you're correct, Joanne however we can't afford to focus on that now. We have to predict Jessup's next move."

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "Do you really think we be able to guess, Danny…he's unpredictable, unstable and coming unhinged to say the least but if I had to "guess" I'd bet he will keep sending me letters…"

"To weaken your defenses," my friend finished, completing my train of thought. I nodded, standing up, fixing the remaining elements of my clothing. He rose to his feet and cupped my chin in his hand. "Don't worry, it'll be all right."

Balling the letter into a crumbled ball, I tore it in half, frustration flashing across my face. "I want this part of my life over, Kaffee…of our lives. Lucy shouldn't have to endure persistent fear even though she does not know its source." He sighed, pecking my forehead, taking my hand.

"Well, we will just have to be on the lookout for more of Jessup's messages. What I don't understand is, how is he able to accomplish the transfer of letters when he's in prison?"

Maybe he has employed a cohort, Danny, I answered, "I wouldn't put it past him. I wonder who he brainwashed though."

My fiancé shook his head. "This is the last thing we need right now, Jo but I suppose we'll make the best of it."

"I know, Danny as always. We must survive."

* * *

Meanwhile in the security office, Sam and Laurie were amidst a perplexing conversation. "Sam, how do we know we actually defeated Jessup?"

Our co-worker gazed at her gently, taking in the hesitation within her features. "What do you mean, Lauren? You think he is capable of resurrection? He's in prison not dead."

She crossed her arms, her eyes glinting angrily. "Don't make fun of me, she yelled, "we both know that he doesn't give up easily! So let's not underestimate him."

"All right, I'm sorry, Laurie but you do not have to so touchy. I was merely teasing." Sam cast a friendly smirk toward her, his hand resting on her shoulder.

My sister exhaled, evading his semi-carefree expression. "Sometimes I wish you wouldn't…joking about a serious topic is pointless and unsophisticated it's just a distraction the bigger picture. Also, it is a trait reminiscent of my father he's never grasp the concept…how everything connects to form something larger and stronger than the population."

Our friend raised an eyebrow. "Did you just compare me to your father, Lauren, are you saying that I'm like _him_," he asked, face turning shocked.

She paused, a finger against her lips. "No, however, watch your tongue and choose with your words sensitively, Sam. We are familiar with the unrelenting attempts for power by both Jessup and my father. Do not brush this off, only a suggestion."

A light chuckle entered Sam's voice as he met Laurie's eyes. "Of course. I'm not a complete idiot I think I'll be able to handle that."

Laurie smiled, laying her hand on his arm. "I _never _said you were idiot, Sam don't look down upon yourself." He tucked a loose strand hair behind her ear, returning the gesture.

"I don't plan to but thanks for your concern," our co-worker replied, "you on other the hand…"

"Me? What are you talking about, Sam?" My sister closed her eyes and sighed, running agitated finger through her hair.

Our friend measured the pain within her face as she spoke, shaking his head. "Deny it as passionately or as calmly as you want, Lauren however you _do_ still feel the effects of your father's brash and abusive treatment. True, Jo has always picked up the slack since you two were children but she did it to shield you from the majority of his wrath."

My sister rolled her eyes. "Don't you think I'm aware of _that_, Sam and yes, I am grateful to Jo for everything. I'm simply required act strong in the presence of my father. You know how he gauges weakness: it's degrading and dishonorable."

Sam frowned, covering her hand with his, "I know, Laurie but you have to hide anything from me, Jo or Danny for that matter. We're here not to mention if Jessup decides to show his face again we must support each other." She nodded, squeezing his fingers tighter.

* * *

Back in my office, I looked at my fiancé and stroked his hair. "Perhaps Danny we should go check with Laurie and Sam if Lucy is ready to go home. I don't feel comfortable staying any longer in light of Jessup's recent contact."

"Of course, Joanne," Kaffee answered, grabbing my hat from the desk placing it on my head, mumbling our personal statement of encouragement. "Here you don't look the same without it."

"Thanks, Danny, I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too, Jo."

We left the room our hands entwined walking toward the security office, hoping we could withstand the Colonel's latest bout of obsession.


	5. Veil of Lies

**Hey, here's chapter 5 sorry for the wait. I don't own _A Few Good Men_ or any characters they belong to Aaron Sorkin. I only own the plot and the OCs. I hope you like this chapter and I hope the ending isn't too rushed. By the way, what do you think of Sam and Laurie so far? I will say there are some Sam\Laurie scenes coming up in future chapters hope you enjoy :) Anyway, read and review and tell me what you think. Reviews keep me updating. **

* * *

**Ch.5-**_Veil of Lies_

Danny and I appeared in the doorway of the security office. My sister and our co-worker still talked in hushed tones. I chuckled, covering my mouth. "Christ, we're not interrupting anything, are we?"

She blushed, hiding a grin. "No sis, you're not."

I shook my head, smirking slightly. "Mhm…well we just came to get Lucy so that we could go back to your apartment." Laurie gazed at her niece sleeping curled up in a nearby chair. She cradled the little girl in her arms, handing her to me. I sighed, glancing at Danny.

My fiancé wrapped his arm around my shoulder, stroking his fingers through my hair, brushing some strands from my forehead. "What is it, Jo? Are you all right?"

"Of course I just need to rest."

Kaffee nodded. "As you should c'mon let's go." We left work and returned to my sister's place. While the car drove down the street, I leaned against its window, a faraway look entering my eyes. It started raining as we continued driving. The drops pounded the glass obscuring my view of the scenery causing the mood in the car to become depressed. My closed-heartedness had served me well on numerous occasions, providing that Danny did not break through my emotional barrier I projected to block the fact that—at times—I was dependent on his simple, ordinary methods of reassurance.

"Danny," I mumbled, "do you think Colonel Jessup will ever be brave enough to show his face again?"

"Eventually, Joanne however for a while he'll live through letters waiting in the shadows to see what we'll do. Baiting us in a matter of speaking he wants to test what set of circumstances will severe our loyalties to each other."

I smiled, "Naturally, but I think the rest of our co-workers will compete with Jessup on that. They don't understand their suspicions are always circulating around the base. If their intention is to cause a rift they're not doing a good job."

My friend took one hand off the wheel and laid it on my shoulder. "We'll talk to some of them tomorrow, I promise."

"It is not a huge issue, Danny whenever we have time."

"All right, Jo," he said.

* * *

A few more minutes past before we reached Laurie's apartment. My fiancé opened my door and offered me a hand. I climbed out, falling into his chest. He scooped me up into arms in one fluent motion. "Tired, Joanne?"

I attempted to wriggle out of my friend's grip unsuccessfully. "Kaffee, put me down I still have to get Lucy from the car." He pressed his lips to my forehead, smiling tenderly and let me go.

"I'll get her. You head inside you should rest. We have a plenty to mull over Jessup and co-workers among other things."

I kissed Danny on the mouth in appreciation, walking toward the door. Carrying my daughter, he followed behind me. I went into the spare bedroom and laid down on the bed. The mattress bent as my fiancé sat on the edge, Lucy still in his arms. Setting her between us, he stroked my hair, pulling the pins out, allowing it to curtain my face. Placing them on the nightstand, my co-worker fixed his gaze upon me. The strength of the unwavering love and concern conveyed was the equivalent to the stressed, worn indentations protruding from my forehead.

I sighed, moving my dark hair from my eyes, reclining onto Danny's chest. A slight frown colored my expression, I weaved my fingers into my friend's messy hair as a coping mechanism—though truth be told—I think I was doing more harm than good in the case of his hair. Grinning inwardly, I smoothed a few strands away from his forehead and forced my hand out of my automatic, calming habit.

_Danny would kill me if I messed up his signature style_, I thought.

Kaffee opened one eye, missing the gentle massage of my caresses through his hair. "You didn't have to stop, Jo." He'd been lulled into a relaxed state due to our intimacy and the affects still showed in his voice. He almost seemed dazed I chuckled to myself.

"Aren't you afraid that I will _damage _your hair?" I countered jokingly.

My co-worker smiled, capturing my lips in a heated kiss. "You matter more to me than it ever will, Joanne. Don't you understand?"

"Yes, Danny I do."

Laurie leaned against the door frame and knocked. "Ahem! Can I come in?"

Yes sis, what is it," I asked, worry flashing behind my serene expression.

My sister cupped her hands behind her back nervously. "Um…Father called again, Jo."

"Oh god, what the hell did he want?"

Lauren bit her lip subconsciously shifting her weight from foot to foot. "He just wants to talk…hear him out maybe he has actually gotten some sense knocked into him."

I shook my head at her pathetic defense attempt, sadness creeping into my eyes. "That's what you said last time, sis and anyway why are you defending him? PTSD? Stockholm Syndrome?"

"No, of course not I...I want answers, Jo and only Dad can give us them. I'll call Sam and ask him to watch Lucy and then I will accompany you and Danny."

Nodding, I smirked. "Are you _sure _there isn't anything I should know?"

My sister pretended to swat my hand away, an exasperated glare in her eyes. "No, Christ give it a rest! I'll be right back," she retorted.

* * *

Walking into her bedroom, Laurie sat on the bed and grabbed the phone. She dialed Sam's number, internally hoping for some relief that he would say something to calm her nerves. He always knew what to say to counter her points, her worries —when they weren't arguing that is. Putting the phone to her ear, Lauren bit her lip again.

"Whitaker," our co-worker replied, "what do you need Laurie?"

"How…" My sister paused, falling into a stunned silence.

"Jo never calls, what is it?"

Finding her voice, Laurie spoke through parched lips. "I have to ask you a favor, Sam can you babysit Lucy while Jo, Danny and I talk to my father?"

"You don't want me to come with you," our friend asked.

"It's kind of you to offer, Sam however it is unnecessary. I must learn how to stand up for myself when it comes to him. Sorry to have interrupted you at work." She giggled softly as she completed her reply, her face blushing at our friend's chivalry.

Sam felt a grin spreading across his face, despite his attempted professionalism. Being distracted from his work _this _easily would be his downfall. Sighing, he scooped his paperwork in his arms preparing to leave his office. "Of course I'll watch Lucy, Lauren…it's been a slow day anyway, good luck."

My sister smiled. "Thanks." She hung up and went into the spare room. "Sam agreed, she said, "he should be here soon."

* * *

The doorbell rang shortly after and Laurie opened it. "Hello, Sam." He brushed her shoulder lightly as he walked past. "Sam…" His name left her mouth for a second time rushed and shaky.

Our co-worker turned, giving Lauren his full attention. "It'll be okay."

Her green eyes blinked. "I…I didn't say anything."

"You're afraid I can see it in your expression."

"I'm _not _afraid, Sam! What are you a mind reader now?" my sister retorted, pivoting on her heel so that she was facing the opposite direction. The man wrapped his arms around her. Laurie did not flinch only waited for his grip to release.

"No, but I know you and if you ever need to vent I'm here."

"Fine," she grumbled, "Sis, Danny, let's go I want to get this over with!" I fixed my hair quickly and we left.

* * *

A few minutes later, a sense of déjà vu washed over me as I stood outside my father's study, waiting for his intimating presence to emerge. He walked into

"Well, this is a surprise when I requested to talk I didn't think you would take me seriously. In all honesty, I did not expect you were stupid enough to show up!"

My composure didn't falter I only scowled. "Shut it, Dad! I came to question if you know anything about letter I received recently. Jessup sent it."

He glared at the act of defiance. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Jo."

I sighed, reaching into my pocket and extracting the two halves of the letter. I placed it on the table, pushing it together.

"You could have told me, sis," Laurie commented as she read over my shoulder. "Eww that's disgusting!"

"Tell me about I read it first," Danny replied.

"_Actually_ Kaffee I did." I nudged him in the side, poorly concealing a smile that my father all too easily detected.

"So Daniel I see I have not managed to chase you away."

I rolled my eyes. "No Dad. He's not type to back down he stays until the end." Danny touched my hand and I grimaced slightly because my father's gaze was on us.

"Don't let him get under your skin, Joanne," my fiancé mumbled close to my ear.

I nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jo."

My father shook his head. "Joanne, you are aware that I _still _do not approve, don't you?"

Lauren came to my aid. "Go to hell, Dad as I've told you several times Jo does not need your permission. Leave her alone." He glared at my sister coldly, anger for her outburst stinging like a slap. Discreetly, I met her eyes understanding passing between us.

I knew my father was lying however that wasn't the issue, the true problem would be the great lengths he'd go to protect the truth and his sinister intentions.


End file.
